1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a body pad for musical instruments. More particularly, the present invention relates to a universal body pad for string musical instruments such as violins or violas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional shoulder rests or pads for use with string musical instruments belonging to the violin or viola family are well known, in which the shoulder rests or pads are attached to or positioned against the back of the instruments, and serve to support the instruments comfortably on the player's shoulder. Conventional shoulder rests or pads are often constructed to withstand the stress of continued usage, and may be mounted onto the instrument to assist the player in keeping the instrument in a comfortable position between the jaw bone and the collar bone.
However, there are many disadvantages associated with the conventional shoulder pads or rests. For instance, the limited axial movement or lateral inclination of the instrument with conventional pads or rests is such that the player is often subjected to a relatively high degree of strain, inflexibility, and stiffness while holding the instrument and playing. Additionally, the adherence of the conventional pads or rests on the instrument creates negative acoustic influences due in part to the vibration of the instrument created by the contact points with the instrument. Very often the conventional pads or rest can cause the player to be engaged in a fixed posture of the upper body and can be detached from the instrument while the player is playing the instrument.